Ring my Song
by Scarlet Curls
Summary: A series of fan lyrics about various characters and issues throughout the 'Legend of Zelda'; each being a story. Song 3: Malon sings to forget about her enslavement to Mr Ingo for a while. Only Vocaloid songs so far. Expect irregular updates. CURRENTLY ACCEPTING REQUESTS!
1. Song 1: Once Upon a Bloody War

**_Ring my Song_**

**_IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!_**

**Hello and thank-you so much for clicking on this fanfiction.**

**Before you read, I owe you some extra information on what this is about. As mentioned in the summary, this is going to be a series of fan-lyrics about various themes/issues in the 'Legend of Zelda'. Each entry will tell a story of some kind.**

**Because this is not a novel, there will be irregular updates and, at some point, I will be accepting requests for ideas, characters and songs readers would like me to write lyrics for.**

**I will NOT write love songs unless it is an OC pairing of mine because I do NOT want to have people flame me for writing a certain pairing and not the ones they like (e.g. I am not likely to write ZeLink or LinkxIlia). I want this fanfic to welcome all LoZ fans who love music and/or singing.**

**In regards to the music, it will not always be LoZ soundtracks. When it is, it is not likely to be the original. I may only use the music of Japanese composers and artists simply because that it what I enjoy listening to.**

**This particular songfic tells the story of Ganondorf, Impa, Zelda and Link as well as their dark side and/or failures. This is based off 'Ocarina of Time' and the lyrics are to the song 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' by Vocaloid. I suggest searching up 'Alice of Human Sacrifice Music Box' for an instrumental version since it was all I could find as an instrumental.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Once Upon a Bloody War

**Ganondorf**

_Once there was a mighty king full of lust and greed_

_He slaughtered many in his path, determined to succeed_

_Reaching for his selfish goals with bloody hands of sin_

_Iron fist, he ruled the land, invincible he was_

_This so-called king, he usurped the throne_

_Banishing the princess, far away from home_

_After seven long years, he fell to knees_

_Never again would he misjudge his enemies_

**Impa**

_Once there was a warrior of skill and valour_

_She served her king and her queen with utmost loyalty_

_Nurse to a young princess whom she loved so very dear_

_She held the face, of her son, lost in a bloody war_

_There came a day when she had to flee attack_

_Needing to save her princess from a usurper_

_Possessed by the illusion of her son_

_She locked away her mistress inside a mental cell_

**Zelda**

_Once there was a princess, adored by her country_

_Heir to rule a nation and to do so peacefully_

_Despite her love, there was one full of hatred,_

_Who used her as a tool to tear it all away_

_Wise beyond her years, she was still naïve_

_Acting for the best, only to bring the worst_

_Darkness shrouded her kingdom as consequence_

_She ran away, abandoned it, hid from the world_

**Link**

_Once there was a child of the forest_

_Living a happy life with many wondrous friends_

_Soon he was called upon for a great destiny_

_And then passed seven short years_

_Once there was a strong hero of courage and good heart_

_Sacrificing so much to protect his country_

_He slaughtered many in his path_

_No different to the king_

_And now he's changed forever more, no longer a small boy_

_A child, he was innocent_

_A child, he was ignorant_

_A child, he never knew what a hero truly was_

_Fairy tales crushed by cruel reality_

_There is no good, no evil,_

_Only conflict and peace_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please give me feed-back!**

**Please especially tell me what the part about Impa meant since the story of her 'son' is something I made up myself.**

**What would you like for the next post; a song about Fi's loneliness in the Master Sword (most likely will be to the tune of 'Rebirth Day' by Vocaloid) or the story of the Gerudo race. Please tell me in a review ;)**


	2. Song 2: Fi's Rebirthday

******_Ring my Song_**

**Ugh! This was a hard one! I'm sorry if it's not accurate but this was a VERY confusing song to write for!**

**Song: 'Re_birthday' by Vocaloid (preferably the acoustic version) I strongly recommend listening to the vocal version before attempting to sing this song to the instrumental. I'm sure you'll figure out soon.**

**Story: Fi is trapped for what she thought would be an eternity. She sings about her memories, her forming heart, her imprisonment and her wish to meet Link again in another life.**

**Although I'm a fan of the Flink (LinkxFi) pairing this can be interpreted as romance but is not necessarily so. If you are a hater of Fi, she needs more love!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Song 2 ~ Fi's Re_birthday

_As soon as I opened my eyes_

_After saying goodbye_

_I found myself in an infinite darkness_

_I knew I was alone_

_Forever sealed away_

_A spirit who was a mere object_

_But lately I had grown_

_Had feelings of my own_

_Loneliness was something I now knew_

_The more that I mourned, the more the pain grew_

_Memories from my "life" haunting my mind_

_"Goodbye Master, may we meet again…"_

_"…In another life" I once said_

_He said back to me "Please do not leave"_

_Despite protest, this was my fate_

_Imprisonment as a lock_

_Forever sealing away the evil plaguing my inside_

_Bound to serve as a weapon_

_Designed to slay for greater good_

_But is there really any "good" in this violence?_

_Heavy rain was falling from up above my head_

_Could he possibly be shedding his warm tears for me?_

_The black around me flashed to show the colour of blood red_

_Has my body been used to take another life away?_

_How I miss that clear blue sky and gentle breeze_

_How I want to dance and sing and breathe forever more_

_The divine Goddess of Time, she who formed me_

_I begin to feel resentment for her_

_She never cared about me, I was her puppet_

_To be used and thrown away like a broken toy_

_Suddenly I heard_

_Her voice ring around_

_"My child, I only acted for the best"_

_"But I promise you someday, a day yet to come"_

_"I will grant you your deepest desire"_

_Hope flooded my heart in a flash_

_I was not abandoned, I was to have life_

_Oh the joy_

_Oh the relief_

_So many emotions swirling around_

_Despite protest, this was my fate_

_Imprisonment as a lock_

_Sealing away the evil plaguing my inside_

_Bound to serve as a weapon_

_Designed to slay for greater good_

_But is there really any "good" in this violence?_

_A price I had to pay for such a high request_

_Now I've served my time and will break free of my chains_

_That one wish will come true and finally I will be free_

_Master, I shall return to your side again_

_The time has come and I spread my wings to fly away_

_At last today was my long awaited re-birthday_****

* * *

**How about it? I know some people may disagree with some of the contents in this song and I don't believe most of it myself (Hey! I'm just helplessly trying to write lyrics). I do have one thing to say; HYLIA! WHY WERE YOU SO MEAN TO FI? SHE DESERVES MORE! Okay, I know why but I'm still angry at Hylia. I'm done! Your turn to share opinions ;)**


	3. Song 3: To Sing is a Sin

**Hello again!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been quite busy with my latest novel and just didn't feel like doing any of this really.**

**This song is yet ANOTHER Vocaloid song! This time it is 'Sing for the Moment' by Megurine Luka and it is about Malon's enslavement by Mr Ingo and how she would sneak out to sing and feel free. I know she normally sings Epona's song but I felt like writing something (I didn't know what yet) and just randomly listened to this song. Then I remembered RmS and thought, I HAVE to write lyrics for this!**

**These are hopefully better than the last ones I wrote last time since those didn't quite fit the song… heh… enjoy!**

* * *

**_Ring my Song_**

Song 3 ~ To Sing is a Sin

* * *

_Alone on a farm_

_With only a man_

_Possessed by power_

_Condemning me to what is cruel_

_Imprisonment_

_Made to work until I ache_

_All freedom is gone_

_Although secretly I break the rules_

_Striding out of my room_

_Outside the house_

_Look up at stars so high_

_Just for a while_

_I escape this jail_

_And am in bliss no longer fantasy_

**Chorus**

_I open my mouth to let it all out_

_No screams, no shouts_

_Just the ringing sound of my voice_

_He who captured me will say it's a sin_

_For a slave to break free is asking for punishment_

**Verse 2**

_Memories flooding back_

_Bringing tears to my eyes_

_The happy days before darkness began to rise_

_Lies, betrayal, cruelty and lust_

_One fell into the shadows_

_Stole everything away from me_

_I sing a song of sorrow_

_A song of loss_

_A song of heartbreak_

_A song of hope, a song of dreams_

_I'll stand and sing to be free once again_

**Chorus**

_I open my mouth to let it all out_

_No screams, no shouts_

_Just the ringing sound of my voice_

_He who captured me will say it's a sin_

_For a slave to break free is asking for punishment_

**Verse 3**

_I whip my head around to see him standing there_

_He screams, he shouts_

_At the ringing sound of my voice_

_He hit me hard and said, "To sing is a sin"_

_"For a slave to break free is asking for punishment"_

* * *

**Cliff-hanger huh? I'll leave that up to your imaginations as to what happened next ;)**

**Anyway, GREAT NEWS! I am now accepting requests! You can suggest songs or ideas I could write fan-lyrics for as long as they follow the golden rule as I have mentioned in the first chapter; NO SHIPPING!**

**Review to tell me them and, if I do write lyrics for your suggestions, you will be given credit ;)**

**I hope you are enjoying my fan lyrics so far and are looking forward to what I still have to offer. Thank-you so much for reading and happy singing! :D**

- **Scarlet Curls**


End file.
